


The General's Desires

by Elphaba1177



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hux POV (mostly), Hux is kind of a creep, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Love, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, pre tfa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphaba1177/pseuds/Elphaba1177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first she was nothing, but a Stormtrooper to him. Then, he saw her face. Her outstanding beauty and humanity. It was lust at first sight, that lust would turn to love very quickly, and that love would turn to obsession. </p><p>And how does Phasma feel? She could care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start off saying I'm sorry if Hux every appears ooc.I'm just writing what I think Hux would be like if had romantic feelings. And he seems to have a controlling and obsessive personality. So i'm making him very obsessive, and possessive. But, also annoyed with himself for catching feelings. So, I'm trying but, I'm not much of a writer I just got this idea and I wanted to write it. So enjoy!( This Pre TFA)

She was a Stormtrooper. That's all she was, that's all he saw her as. Or, at least that's what he told himself. 

Phasma was clearly above any of the other troops. Hux had made an effort to show that, by giving her gifting her with different armor, and even giving her a name. Phasma.  
She had proven herself to be worthy of it. She had earned his respect and trust. That's all their relationship was, he respected her as a soldier. No more, No less

It wasn't until that day, that day that has changed his relationship with Phasma forever. They were in war, she had gotten wounded, and he saw her. Her helmet had fallen off, and ever since then he never been able to get her face out of his mind.

Her beautiful white blonde hair, her ocean blue eyes, her light skin, and her plump pink lips. Just the very sight of her face was enough to drive a man mad.

That was 1 year ago

Hux's infatuation just got deeper and more intense. She was always around him, like his guard dog. He knew his affections weren't returned. He knew Phasma saw him only as her general. He knew that.

But, he'd like to imagine. Imagine, she felt the same desires as he.That he wasn't alone. That she was suffering as much as he was. 

He couldn't help, but roll his eyes at himself. He hated feeling this way, lust was many men downfalls. Who says it wasn't his?

He had to focus on the First Order, not his own desires. Yet, he couldn't help himself. 

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. She was so beautiful, he has never been so attracted to a woman before. 

He had been with women before. Whores, to be exact. But, that was meaningless. Phasma was so different, it wasn't just her beauty that caught his attention.  
It was all of her. Her loyalty to him, and the First Order. She would die for their cause, she was like no other woman he has ever met.

He shouldn't feel these things. He didn't want to feel these things. She was just a Stormtrooper, that's all. 

He ignored that pang feeling in his heart, and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

'General'' Phasma purred in his ear

''Phasma!'' He says, and he notices she is wearing red lingerie. That left little to the imagination. 

His mouth went dry with desire, and he felt stirrings of an erection.

''Like what you see?" She smirked, and he felt overwhelmed with desire. 

''Kiss me'' He rasped, and she just chuckled. ''Please, kiss me'' He begged her. Hux never begged. ever. But, he never felt such uncontrollable lust. He needed her. 

She smirked at him, and went closer. He stared at her with a look of lust and fascination. 

''Please, Phasma'' He begged her, again. He was already so hard, just from the very sight of her.

''What?'' she said, pretending to have no idea what he's talking about. 

''Kiss me'' He growled.

And she was going to, she started to lean in closer. Their lips were so close

Then he woke up

He was so frustrated with himself. He admits this isn't the first time he has dreamt of her.

He just couldn't get her out of his head. He sounded like some love sick school boy, he scowled himself.

He wondered if this wasn't such a bad thing. Phasma would make a loyal partner, and it wouldn't let their relationship get in the way of their work life.

He dismissed the thought. How would he even know if Phasma would have him? He knew it was unlikely. She was taught not to have such emotions. 

He shouldn't have these emotions. They were unprofessional.

A small part of him hated her. For making him feel such horrible emotions. It was her fault, he told himself.

She made him weak, it was her. It wasn't his fault, it couldn't be. 

He wish he never saw her face. He wish he could go back when she just like all the other troopers. When she was meaningless to him.

Now she was all too human to him. Her beautiful blue eyes, and her white blonde hair, and- NO!

He needed to get himself together. He wondered what would happen if Snoke found out about these feelings. What Snoke would do to his Phasma?

Hux scowled, he probably wouldn't care. Because, what he did didn't matter. His concern was always Ren. 

He didn't understand why Snoke was so damn focused on Ren. He didn't trust him, he felt like he wasn't as loyal as he claimed. Like, he would betray them any minute.

Maybe that's why he cared for Phasma so much. Because, he could trust her. He also knew how devoted Phasma was to him, that she would die for him. But, that doesn't change how she cursed this feelings onto him. 

He felt conflicted about these feelings. One part of him was dying to be with her, and craved her so. Then, the more logically part of him told himself that these feelings would distract him from his work. 

The question was. Which part of him would he listen to?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone felt that was rushed, it's suppose to be. The story isn't suppose to be a slow burn or anything, it's just gonna be about Hux's obsession with Phasma, and his weird ways of handling it.Also, it is short, but I promise the chapters will get longer.
> 
> if you enjoyed this I'm glad, and if you didn't thanks for reading anyways!


End file.
